


The Book of ThunderQuake: The MeetCute

by anissa_qiaolian



Series: The Book of ThunderQuake [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Black Lightning (TV), DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel/DC Crossover
Genre: Black Lightning Season 2 spoilers, Blonde Daisy Johnson, F/F, Gen, Pre AOS Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: Our favorite superheroes have finally met. Also Daisy is blonde now, so that's fun.





	The Book of ThunderQuake: The MeetCute

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about science. Or frequencies.

It had been all over the news on a constant loop the past 12 hours.

How Quake stopped Graviton in Chicago and saved the world- or, how some middle-aged army general that was shot in the head six months ago went batshit insane and could only be stopped by a secret agent vigilante with earthquake powers.

That’s what Jennifer Pierce got from scrolling past yet another video on her Twitter feed Friday night.

Jen sighed.  
  
This was how she’d been spending every weekend since Kahlil attacked Garfield as “The Painkiller” three weeks ago. Locked up in the Pierce Penitentiary under the watchful eye of resident snitch, Anissa Pierce.  
  
Anissa had been acting like even more of a killjoy lately, practically running to their parents when she so much as sniffed a rebellious thought from her younger sister.  
  
Harriet Tubman needed to get laid, the sooner the better.

Jen shook her head as she put down her phone and went downstairs to get a snack.

 She could still technically move around the house during her indefinite lockdown but facing the rest of her family meant having to deal with their scared glances and Anissa’s pitied stares, so she usually limited her time with them to dinner.

Dad and Anissa have been at Gambi’s more at night anyway, dealing with more threats from Tobias and the Green Light Babies.

Not for the first time Jen wondered what it’d be like to join them.

It would be kind of cool, fighting crime as a family. She didn’t even hate the idea of wearing a dorky supersuit. Except hers would be cooler, obviously.

She crossed over the living room and was just about to grab a bag of Takis from the pantry when her mother’s voice made her jump.

“Hi sweetie”, Lynn said. She was perched up on a kitchen stool, trying not to look too upset about something.

_Oh Lord. What pod-kid related drama happened now._

“Hi Mom”, Jen replied, not really in the mood to deal with her mother’s dramatics at the moment. But just to be polite she asked anyway, “How’d things go at the lab today?”

Lynn shrugged.

“How are things with you?” she responded instead.

“Same old”, Jen said, sliding a Taki into her mouth. “Can’t control my powers, can’t leave the house, sometimes I float in my sleep, sometimes I don’t. It is what is, I guess.”

Lynn for once has nothing to say about her backtalk, but she does glance back like she’s about to comment on her daughter’s unhealthy snack choice before she decides that whatever razor-sharp clapback Jen’s prepared in defense, most likely about the _not-water_ liquid filling a good size of her glass, isn’t worth it.

“Is it what is”, Lynn repeats blankly.

Jennifer takes this as her cue to head back upstairs, but the front door swings open before she can reach the staircase, effectively boxing her in.

Jeff and Anissa are home hours early today, and they didn’t come empty handed.

Anissa practically shoves Jen out the way to make room for Daisy Johnson, who lingers awkwardly in their doorway.

At least Jen thinks she’s the same one the news calls ‘Quake’.

The blonde and purple streaks sticking out of her hoodie make it pretty hard to tell.

 

EARLIER THAT DAY...

The three of them are huddled under the monitor screens of Gambi’s computer when they see her.

Anissa had felt it first, a rumble like nothing she’s ever felt or created before.

She actually thought she was going to pass out from its intensity so she sat down, glancing up only to see the alarmed looks on Jefferson and Gambi’s faces.

“Anissa”, she heard Gambi’s voice saying. “You feeling alright, honey?”

“What? Yeah, Uncle Gambi. I’m fine. I just…you mean to tell me y’all didn’t feel those vibrations? It was so intense I felt like…I felt…”

Anissa trailed off and Jeff worriedly went to her side, shushing her with a calm hand on her shoulder.

“Anissa, hey. Focus on your breathing, young lady. It’s alright now.”

She did as she was told took five deep breaths in her chair. Jeff and Gambi exchange a look before getting back to business.

They were tracking an escaped pod-kid with teleportation powers and a knack for shoplifting when suddenly a flash of blonde (and strangely, purple) shows up on the monitor.

And then the screen goes dead.

“What the hell…? Gambi, pull up your backup generator.”

“Already on it.”

Gambi wastes no time setting up the backup log, and he’s able to restore the monitor screens up to when his drone was destroyed.

He pulls up the footage and they watch, Anissa recovered enough now to be alert, as the blonde woman hops from a back-alley roof, to a dumpster, to the concrete without seeming to touch the ground. It’s as if she’s using some invisible force to keep herself from falling.

Then she spots the camera and that invisible force comes rushing towards the three of them until the camera connection is lost.

“What did we just see?”

Anissa is the first one to speak, and for a moment her question is followed up by silence.

Then Gambi picks up the slack.

“Whatever this woman’s powers are, I think it has something to do with vibrations. That may be what caused your fatigue, Anissa. You and her have the same style powers, but on a different frequency.”

 _Okay,_ Anissa thinks. _I think I understand._

“So there’s another Thunder out there.”

Gambi looks like he’s about to correct her when Jeff steps in.

“No. Not Thunder. This is Quake.”

“ _Quake_ as in Daisy Johnson? What is she doing here? And what’s with her hair? That’s not how she looked on the news.”

The three of them exchanged a look before Black Lightning slipped on his mask and headed for the door.

“Let’s go find out.” Jeff cleared his throat. “About why she’s here, not… the hair thing.”

Thunder rolled her eyes but followed her dad out the door, listening for any nearby vibrations that were different from her own.

They’re prepared for a fight, but when Black Lightning and Thunder reach Daisy Johnson she’s sitting on the ground looking lost in thought.

Anissa reaches her first.

“Are you Daisy Johnson?”

She looks up.

“What gave it away?”

“We’re not looking for a fight. We just wanted to know why you stopped in Freeland. I’m –“

“‒Thunder”, Daisy finishes for her. “I know. And he’s Black Lightning.”

Anissa can’t tell if her dad is surprised or not behind his mask, but her eyebrows shoot up to her forehead.

“You know who I am?”

Daisy’s thoughtful expression becomes amused and she chuckles.

“Yeah. Just because you’re not on the FBI’s Most Wanted list doesn’t mean you haven’t been making waves. Thunder. So what exactly _is_ your superpower? Can you make thunderstorms?”

“Well, I…” Thunder pauses, wanting to go into the scientific explanation about soundwaves and cybernetic frequencies, as well as her increased respiratory functions that allow her to project a rush of energy at her targets, and she knows that Quake will understand because, according to Uncle Gambi’s research, Daisy is very well-read and intelligent despite her limited schooling.

But her words fail her at the last second and she ends up saying lamely: “I take a deep breath and…a bunch of shit falls down.”

Jefferson glares at her like he’s about to say something, and Anissa is sure he plans to lecture her as soon as they’re away from polite company, but Daisy Johnson surprises all of them and lets out a laugh.

“And I make shit shake. Nice to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to China McClain for sharing the pictures of Jen in her Lightning suit! I had sneak a line about it in here because it really does look awesome. And be prepared for some Daisy x Jen bonding later.


End file.
